


Mistakes Were Made

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Bukkake, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistakes, Nipple Play, No Fluff, No Romance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spitroasting, Teabagging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, two guys one girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Waking up 3700 years after the end of the world is not very conducive to good decision making. You don't regret it though.
Relationships: Hyouga (Dr. STONE)/Reader, Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Mistakes Were Made

Waking up after a 3700 year coma proved to be quite unhelpful in encouraging you to make good decisions. 

"Hmm." The deceptively calm, even-toned voice said, eyeing you as you were eating a piece of bread you found. "It appears someone has been stealing our food." 

What you only became aware of too late, thanks to your desperate desire to survive, was that not only was the soft-spoken man accompanied by another, much larger man, they both did not take kindly to strangers. Or most of them, at least. 

"It's just some bread." The second man didn't care for bread, but he did care about people discovering his dark secret. "But still, it wouldn't do to have an outsider run off after finding us out here, now would it?"

You turned around, swallowing the last piece of bread. You looked up. Way up. Oh wow, he's tall-both of them were, but especially the one with long hair. The one who was so handsome you involuntarily clenched your legs together when you looked at him. They were both quite fit, but the one with white hair was wearing a mask that covered most of his face so it seemed premature to judge whether he was handsome or not. You swallowed a little harder than necessary. Your mouth was pretty dry, but then that's what you get for eating bread without anything to drink, you told yourself. 

"Well, what should we do with our little visitor?" The masked man had a rather cold look in his eyes. They were pretty eyes, though. "I have some ideas." 

The taller one, a wild-looking beast of a man with the most beautiful hair and chiseled body you had ever seen looked right in your eyes, staring so intensely you thought he was going to bore a hole right through them and fry your brain, unaware that your brain was already fried. "Mm." 

You felt your heart stop when the taller man grabbed your chin, tilting your face up to get a better look at it. "Yes, I figured you would, Hyouga." It was a little cool outside, but you no longer felt cold. "You do have your share of good ideas, after all." The warmth pooling low in your body was too obvious to ignore now. 

Why am I like this, you asked yourself as the taller man stroked your face. You didn't know. You didn't really care, either, but sometimes you wondered anyways. 

"You flatter me." the one called Hyouga responded. "I know it's your policy to punish intruders, but-" 

"That won't be necessary." the man stroking your face cut him off, brushing the pad of his thumb against your bottom lip, his intense stare penetrating your eyes and implanting itself right in your brain. "I think this might be an interesting opportunity." 

It wasn't the bread. All the water in the world wouldn't help you now-you sucked in a sharp breath just as Hyouga chimed in with a response. "You don't say." 

"Let's be off, then." the man who had been stroking your face pulled his hand away from your face, grabbing your wrist instead. " You can call me Tsukasa. Normally my policy is to kill intruders." his voice was too calm and smooth for what he said, but that made no difference to you. "But this time I think that won't be necessary, so long as you're willing to help us out with something." 

You either knew exactly what he meant or had no idea at all, but when you thought about it, it didn't really matter. Your problems would end soon enough, the only difference was how. The world had ended, after all, and it was a miracle you hadn't died with it. Staying by yourself was no option now, and it was rude to steal food, after all. 

"I'm flattered you think I can help you with something, but I should warn you I'm not very useful." 

Hyouga, who seemed incapable of laughing, gave you a look, his eyes somehow narrowing even more than they already were. Whatever his deal was, you decided it would be better not to get on his bad side. "I don't usually like people with a sense of humor, but I think I can make an exception just this once." 

The other one, however, was just as serious as before, even compared to his narrow-eyed friend. "If you had nothing I wanted, you would know." 

The air, sharp and cool thanks to the chilly fall breeze, seemed thicker now, everything frozen with some indescribable tension. Struggling to keep your breathing steady after you felt your heart leap in your throat, you nodded. "Understood." 

The taller man eyed you with the same intense stare, no change in expression. You wondered if he had any other expressions. "Alright then, why don't you come with us?" It wasn't really a question, but you nodded anyways. 

"Lead the way." 

____

The pile of furs, blankets, and pillows resting atop a straw mat they laid you on wasn't nothing like what you were used to, but you didn't complain. Even if you had felt motivated to do so, you knew no good would come of it. You kept your mouth shut until instructed to do otherwise, feeling a sudden wave of heat rise inside you as Hyouga grabbed a fistful of your hair, pressing the tip of his cock against your lips. You knew what was coming when you saw the room (technically a tent but who cared,) they led you to, and to be honest even before that, but you weren't in the right frame of mind to worry about it too much. You had just woken up in a world where nothing made sense and not too long ago it had dawned on you that everyone and everything you ever knew and loved was dead. 

"Come now, don't be shy." His voice was soft, but you could tell he would not be pleased if you were, in fact, shy. "That's it, now don't move." 

Hyouga, whose voice was soft and gentle and whose eyes were calm and whose voice was even and level, was not a nice person, but he was a practical man, and he didn't hurt or kill others for its own sake. Unless there was a reason, he did not go out of his way to harm others, and you knew if you did what you were told, no harm would come to you. His dick was long and almost completely straight, but not so thick that it made you choke. If you were pleasing him, you had no idea of knowing. Hyouga, who still wore his mask, showed about as much emotion in his eyes as an average rock, and was about as warm and expressive. 

He was not gentle either, even if his voice was, thrusting into your mouth without concern for anything but his own pleasure, though if he was enjoying himself, he didn't show it much. Strong and silent types weren't all that uncommon, but Hyouga took it to a whole other level. "There, see, it's not so bad. Practice a little and you might even become an expert at this." 

His way of praising you was far from romantic, but waking up from being in a coma for several thousand years didn't make you all that worried about romance. Besides, a man like him probably didn't even know what love felt like. Nothing he had said or done had proven you wrong so far, even while you were sucking him off, and if he didn't crack now, when would he? 

You felt yourself jump a little when Tsukasa grabbed you from behind, his large hand snaking under your tunic and squeezing one of your breasts. "This one's rather cute, isn't she?" Tsukasa found you quite pretty, but even more so when your mouth was full of dick. You didn't need to know him well to understand how weird he was. Both of them were far from normal, you realized the moment you first laid eyes on them. "Such a lovely face. Especially when I do this." he pinched your nipple, pulling on it a little. Your face flushed harder, a muffled whine escaping your mouth. "And so soft too." He started groping you now, his other hand grabbing your ass. The low hum he gave was proof enough that he appreciated what he saw (and felt.) You couldn't say that you didn't appreciate the way his hands felt on you as well. Warm and strong, with rough, calloused fingers and the way his palm felt brushing against your nipple kept your arousal steady, stoking the flames of a crackling fire flickering inside you. 

"Not bad. You have a nice mouth, but it wouldn't do to end the fun this early." Hyouga pulled himself out of you without warning, grabbing you and laying you down when Tsukasa gave him a look. The moment you ended up in this tent, you figured nothing these two men could do would surprise you, and you found your conclusion correct. "And besides, it's not fair for me to have all the fun." A startled, wordless noise escaped your mouth when Hyouga pried your mouth open again, holding your face in his hand with a rough grip as Tsukasa pushed his dick inside your mouth. 

There wasn't much you could do even if you had wanted to, but Hyouga, quick and clever and talented, pulled you closer to him even as Tsukasa held the back of your head, Hyouga's quick and clever and talented fingers finding their way to your clit, rubbing it forcefully as Tsukasa gave slow, deep thrusts into your mouth, groaning at the feel of your hot, wet mouth around his huge, thick cock. 

Holy shit-it was all you could do to hope they wouldn't be upset seeing tears gather in your eyes, threatening to spill down your face. If they cared, they didn't show it, Hyouga rolling your clit between his thumb and forefinger in a slow, agonizing way, Tsukasa staring straight into your eyes, his bright amber eyes like pools of dark blood boring a hole right into you. "I must say, the view is better from this angle." Tsukasa gave you an odd look, wiping away a tear as it fell down your face. The gesture was soft, almost gentle, but a moment later he went right back to fucking your mouth harshly, though, of course, not harshly enough to cause permanent damage. It wouldn't do to break you, after all. 

Just when you thought you couldn't handle anymore, Tsukasa pulled away, slapping your face with his dick after doing so and so did Hyouga, Hyouga holding you down while Tsukasa knelt in front of you, spreading your legs apart as Hyouga held your arms behind your head. He was not overly harsh, but the feeling did nothing to ease the rising anxiety inside you as Tsukasa slapped your sensitive, abused clit with his oozing cock, holding your legs down so you couldn't move. 

"So soon and you're already so wet." Tsukasa breathed, his voice hinting at a pleased sort of surprise. "This should be easy then." He slipped two fingers inside you anyways, just to feel for himself. As you involuntarily clenched around his fingers, he felt his heartbeat quicken, his mouth running dry as your chest rose and fell. 

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, Hyouga still holding your arms behind your head while Tsukasa positioned himself in just the right way to shove his cock inside you. It was huge and thick, the head slightly darker than the rest, evidence of his arousal. "Now, stay still or this will hurt more than it has to." Tsukasa was aware of his size, and being bigger than most men, he knew enough to be careful, going slow and steady as he sheathed his cock inside your pussy, groaning in a low voice as you took him in. "There, don't fret, you're doing well." His voice did not hold much emotion to it, but you could tell by looking at his eyes how pleased he was. 

A soft cry passed your lips, your eyes tearing up once again at the feeling of his cock stretching you out. The length and thickness was incredible, like nothing you had ever seen or felt before. It was almost too much to take in all at once, Tsukasa shushing you in a soft voice, petting your hair as he pushed further inside you, sighing in relief when he finally bottomed out. 

"I'm not usually the jealous type, but I might have to change that assessment temporarily." Hyouga commented, letting go of your arms in favor of pinning them behind your head with one hand so he could use the other to grab one of your breasts, fondling it gently. 

"No need to be like that." Tsukasa replied. "Your girl would do anything if you asked her to." 

Hyouga gave a small frown, though not-for him, at least-out of pure malice. "Certainly. But there's no fun in rushing things. Besides, it's too much fun to tease her." 

Tsukasa had never planned to be the king of the known world, building his own empire out of nothing and carrying out a plan to re-shape the world the way he saw fit. He didn't plan for a lot of things, but planned or otherwise, it was good to be the king. Quite good indeed-he grit his teeth, his nose scrunching up as he began thrusting. Gods, you were so tight and wet and fit so perfectly around him, like you were made to be his personal doll, being fucked silly until he could well and fully relieve his stress with your body. As fun as it was to hold you down, though, another idea came to him just then, and, pulling you closer towards him after flipping you over on your side, he grabbed both of your hips, plowing into you while Hyouga knelt by your face. "Go on and grab it." Hyouga instructed you, his eyes narrowing a little-perhaps indicating that he was smiling, not that you could tell with his mask on-pleased when you did as he told you. 

Though it was a bit difficult, you managed to grab Hyouga's cock, pumping it without a whole lot of grace or finesse as Tsukasa drilled into you, every inch of his cock stretching out your pussy in an unbelievable way, moans and cries and gibberish flowing past your lips as Tsukasa used you to his heart's content, grunting in that deep, rumbling voice of his, rough and guttural, vibrating so deeply in his throat that for a moment you mistook it for thunder. "Not only do you have a sweet little body." Tsukasa breathed. "Your pussy fits around me like a glove." Thrusting a few more times, he grabbed and held onto a chunk of your hair, groaning when you moaned louder. "You don't have to hold back for me, you can scream as loud as you want, no one is around to bother us." 

Even if they were, you doubted they could do anything about it if they wanted to. Tsukasa was built like a Greek statue, taller than any man you had ever seen and at least ten times as strong, holding you down and plowing into your tight little pussy with abandon, your breath sticking in your throat as you struggled to keep on stroking Hyouga's cock at the same time. It turned out you didn't need to worry about that, though, as Hyouga, wasted no time shoving his cock in your mouth again, groaning in relief as you choked and sputtered around his cock, your plush lips wrapped around the silky smooth skin of his member, your cheeks burning and your body going limp. Without Hyouga's cock in your mouth, you would have screamed, but as it was, you could only make muffled grunts, groans, and cries as you were being taken on both ends, Hyouga thrusting into your mouth with a few dry grunts, his eyes closed as your spit covered his cock, your face wet with tears, though you were far from sad. 

Sad was what (probably) happened to your family and friends and other loved ones, and what happened to the rest of the world. You would have all the time in the world for that later. No point in dwelling on it now. You gasped in surprise as Tsukasa laid you on your back again, Hyouga pulling out just long enough to give you a moment to breathe when Hyouga slapped you in the face with his cock, this time crouching over you in such a way that allowed him to rest his cock right on your face-without warning, you found a slick trail of pre-cum on your cheek, Hyouga toying with you by rubbing the tip of his cock on it. You could hardly remember which way was up or where you were, let alone anything related to how to react to what Hyouga was doing to you, but when he held you down, his balls pressing right against your lips, somehow you knew just what to do, always a good thing with someone as temperamental as Hyouga. 

It was not quite as gross as you imagined, even putting aside the fact that Hyouga was impeccably clean, possessing a sense of hygiene far above average, without even a single stray hair finding its way into your mouth, as he shaved without ever missing a spot. "You're more useful than I thought." Hyouga never considered most people useful, so you could only assume he was being genuine, as nothing about him gave you the impression that he ever passed up an opportunity to judge other people according to a harsh set of standards. "I wonder though, what that pretty little face of yours would look like covered in cum." 

He sure didn't beat around the bush-neither of these men did. Not surprising, you figured, given their personalities. You weren't especially skilled at what you were doing, but Hyouga seemed to approve all the same, his cock throbbing and twitching right against your face, the weight feeling almost oppressive despite it not actually being that heavy. It was a psychological thing above all else, though it certainly also had something to do with how roughly Tsukasa was fucking you, stretching out your pussy as he slammed his hips against yours with a series of low, rumbling grunts and groans, his hands digging into you as he grabbed onto any part of you that wasn't too sweaty for him to get a good grip on, his huge hands roaming your body and his harsh, rough thrusts brushing against every good spot inside you as he tore into you like a wild animal, claiming every inch of you as if it were as natural as breathing. 

You had no time to react when Hyouga pulled away from you, Tsukasa giving you a few more shaky, uneven thrusts, sending your arousal skyrocketing until he pulled out as well, both of them holding you down while Tsukasa finished you off by rubbing your clit with a harsh, forceful intensity, continuing even as your orgasm spilled out on your thighs and his hand until you stopped squirting, each of them stroking themselves until your face was covered in hot, sticky cum. For a moment you had no choice but to keep your eyes shut, crying out in a high-pitched voice as your orgasm washed over you, your senses so muddled and out of focus that you couldn't have seen anything even if you had kept your eyes open, panting and moaning until they were both finished, moving just far enough away from you to admire their handiwork. 

There were lots of ways to fuck up in this weird new world, and lots of ways to fuck, too, apparently. After the eventful day you had just had, when you noticed the sun sinking below the horizon, you closed your eyes after hastily wiping off your face with a cloth one of them gave you, whisked off to dreamland by the jaws of sleep plucking you out of consciousness. 

"Should we head back or.....?" Hyouga wasn't really sure, but to be honest, he was too lazy to be doing such strenuous thinking at the moment. 

"They'll live." Tsukasa crashed beside you, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

"Can't argue with that..." 

Within moments, the unusual pair who discovered your thievery passed out right beside you, all three of you lying dead to the world as the last rays of sunlight slipped under the horizon, signaling the end of one of the strangest days to occur in the post-apocalyptic world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why the Empire of Might has bread, it's all to advance the non-existent plot.


End file.
